


Pale Rose

by Selah



Category: DIAURA, Initial'L (Band), Jrock
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Dry Humping, Frottage, Hate Speech, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Lingerie, M/M, Post-Coital Cuddling, Supernatural Elements, low-key soulbond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 10:29:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13973157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selah/pseuds/Selah
Summary: A dragon can be as possessive a creature as any man.





	Pale Rose

**Author's Note:**

  * For [puss_nd_boots](https://archiveofourown.org/users/puss_nd_boots/gifts).



> True confession: about halfway through February, I was super panicking that I wasn't going to get Dragon's Bite wrangled into shape in time (because my muses are massive assholes), so I took a weekend to race through a self-pinch-hit. Of course just because I didn't need it doesn't mean I'm not going to share it. ;) I'm actually glad I got Dragon's Bite wrangled cuz I think that was the better fill, but seeing as I wrote the thing, I can't just pitch it in the bin, so...
> 
> I think I managed to completely NOT nail this down in a specific time frame, so imagine away. Title is a play on Yuuki's name because I'm not actually that brilliant.

Yo-ka was early, but he actually preferred it that way. He could stake out a place upstairs and watch all the others starting their evenings this early. Mostly older teens and college students, his nose twitching at the mix of youth and arrogance. Children who thought themselves worldly. Still, he had to smile as snippets of conversation drifted up to his ears.

“Ne, ne, Mami-chan, you have to try this, it'll totally make your boobs bigger!”

“Those two are cute, but they'd never talk to guys like us.”

“Thank fuck it's almost March. I can't wait to graduate, get out of here.”

“This place is so lame, let's go.”

“Hey man, I need to score. Tell me you've got the good shit.”

“I don't know why we keep coming to this place!”

“Six more weeks and I'm done. I'm so screwed.”

“Oh man, I'd give my left _nut_ for a piece of that.”

“I swear, if I have to listen to one more politics lecture from my dad, I'm gonna scream.”

“I hate this town, everything about it makes me sick.”

“It's so simple, just take this after every meal, you'll lose weight no problem”

“Hey man, I dare you to fuck that fat whale chick over there.”

The ugliness oozing off those words was more than Yo-ka could ignore. Finding the boys responsible was almost too easy for the dragon, four host boys who thought they were better than others for having rich fathers willing to pay for their selfish lifestyles. It was disgusting and Yo-ka dearly wished he could do something to permanently fix their shitty attitudes.

“What, that chick? Fuck, man, I don't think I could even get it in her, she's so huge!”

Yo-ka channeled his rage into spiking their beers with extra strength laxatives, then turned his attention to the woman they had been mocking. And sighed. She was a big woman, yes, but that was no excuse. Men really were the worst sorts of assholes sometimes. Walking over to her table, he used a little more magic to conjure a pink rose.

“A beautiful flower for a beautiful woman,” he murmured as he offered it to her. He could sense her intention to tell him off, thinking he was mocking her, when she froze, her eyes going wide in shock. Oh hell.

“Y-yo ... Yo-ka-sama??” she stammered.

“Oh, a fan?” he asked, extending the rose a little more. Her cheeks were starting to match the flower as she bowed repeatedly while taking it. “Then maybe I'll see you again soon?”

“Oh, I don't...,” she mumbled and he knew _exactly_ what _that_ was about. Humans. Humans really were the worst sorts of assholes.

“We have an in-store in Shinjuku Tower Records, the day after tomorrow,” he said, pulling out his wallet and handing her a ticket he wasn't supposed to have. “I'll be disappointed if I don't see you there, ne?”

“I ... I couldn't,” she started, but he was already sliding the ticket across the table.

“Have a nice evening. I'll see you the day after tomorrow,” he said, bowing and walking away. He wasn't sure that he had made any difference, really, but he did hope she would actually come to their in-store. And maybe he would drop a comment or two to security or the Tower staff about being strict with bullies. Yo-ka would take a handful of true fans like her over a hundred of the selfish ones who thought they could be gatekeepers of his music. The music he wrote was meant for anyone, everyone who could understand suffering, not just for teenaged girls who thought they wanted in his pants.

He didn't have long to think about it before Yuuki's scent wafted into his nose. He followed that familiar, tantalizing scent to the bar, a little surprised to see his mate sitting there, dressed quite provocatively in tiny leather shorts and a loose sweater that kept sliding down to expose a pale shoulder. Yo-ka stopped for a moment to just appreciate the other man's beauty, his mouth going dry when Yuuki shifted to cross one leg over the other. Swallowing hard, he carefully, stealthily walked up behind the man, leaning in to practically speak into his ear.

“Do you have any idea how beautiful you are?”

“... please tell me you only used that bad of a line because it's me,” Yuuki said and he could _hear_ the eye roll in his voice. Laughing, Yo-ka nuzzled his cheek a moment, then stepped back to take the next barstool.

“Maybe. Got plans for tonight, beautiful?”

He watched his mate pretending to give him a once over, as if this was something he had to actually consider. A flash of pink tongue and Yo-ka felt his cock twitch. Yuuki really was the consummate tease.

“Guess I do now.”

~*~*~

Yuuki groaned as his back crashed against a wall, swatting at Yo-ka's hands a moment.

“Stop, stop, ugh, Yo-ka, stop,” he grumbled, reaching up to rub the back of his head. “I'm a delicate rose, you ass, you can't just toss me around like one of your rocks.”

“Oh shush,” the other man soothed, leaning in to kiss him again. “You like it rough.”

“I'd like to not break my neck tonight,” Yuuki grumbled with only partially feigned annoyance. And yet even as he thought it, Yo-ka was scooping him up into strong arms, the river dragon carrying him unerringly through the night-dark apartment to lay him down with infinite care and grace.

“I would never hurt you more than I could heal, my little flower,” the dragon crooned, low and full of love. “Each time, I am lost without you.”

And just that easily, the last of Yuuki's annoyance melted away, fingers curling into blond strands as he pulled Yo-ka down into a loving, passionate kiss. He didn't want to think about what would happen when this incarnation came to an end, as it always did. He didn't want to _think_ at all.

“My light, my love, my hope,” Yo-ka murmured, knowing hands sliding up bared thighs. “My sparkling jewel.”

“Careful,” Yuuki murmured, slowly undoing the buttons of Yo-ka's shirt. “You may put me on a pedestal so high even you cannot reach me.”

“Mm, then it's a good thing I can fly, ne?” Yo-ka replied, nipping at Yuuki's collarbone.

“Cheeky bastard,” he mumbled without heat, shamelessly rocking against the thigh oh so conveniently planted between his own. Damn the man for knowing exactly how to get to him, always. And double damn him for being smug about it, a pleasured purr filling Yuuki's ears.

“Yo-ka....”

“I do so love hearing you beg for me,” Yo-ka mumbled, pulling one of Yuuki's hands around to the front of his jeans. Yuuki smirked, fingers closing over the prominent bulge. Yo-ka might know all his hottest buttons, but it went both ways.

“Hmm, I think someone's overdressed,” he teased, stroking his lover through his jeans even as he kept grinding against him.

“I think you need to count again, love,” the dragon teased back, lightly plucking at Yuuki's loose sweater.

“All right,” Yuuki conceded with a light laugh. A last squeeze and he forced himself up the bed a bit, pulling off the lightweight sweater as he went. He could feel Yo-ka's hungry eyes on him as he slowly slid his own hands down to his shorts. It was torture, but he forced himself to keep going slow, practically peeling them off to reveal the tiny red satin and lace thong beneath. The low groan, the way Yo-ka practically pounced to press his face into Yuuki's crotch ... he bit his lip, but it didn't really contain his groan.

“I could just eat you up,” Yo-ka rumbled.

“Not literally, I hope,” Yuuki mumbled. He shivered at the huff of laughter, followed by a hot tongue rubbing over the satin and lace just barely covering his throbbing cock. His hips twitched and with a growl, Yo-ka shifted to hold him down. To be honest, this was even better, even if the trap was largely an illusion. And yet he loved it, the feeling of being helpless to do anything except what Yo-ka was doing to him, even if it was torment. And it _was_ torment, the oh so slow way that hot tongue teasing him through his thong.

“Yo-ka,” he whimpered, grabbing double fistfuls of blond hair. A snap of the fingers and Yuuki found himself cuffed to the headboard.

“Such a naughty flower,” Yo-ka scolded and Yuuki couldn't help another squirm at the way the dragon smirked at him. “Always so demanding.”

“Yes, Master,” Yuuki mumbled, lowering his gaze but still glancing up at him through his lashes.

“Shameless!” Yo-ka said, laughing. The dragon traced a finger over Yuuki's cheek, then grabbed his chin, tilting his head up to press a demanding, hungry kiss to his lips. And once again Yuuki felt himself melting into it, whimpering when his lover pulled back.

“Oh hush,” the dragon scolded lightly. “As if I've ever left you unfulfilled. Well, all right, there was that one time, but you'd more than earned it, brat.”

Yuuki bit back a grin, remembering that night. Oh it had been utter hell at the time, but a part of him wouldn't necessarily mind doing it again. Though not tonight, if he could have a choice in the matter, no.

“Please, Master,” he whimpered, squirming in place.

“Please what, little flower?” Yo-ka asked, a smirk curving his lips. The question was a trap, of sorts, but Yuuki knew this one quite well.

“Please use me for your pleasure,” he replied in feigned demureness, averting his eyes once more.

“You always bring me pleasure, little flower,” his lover murmured. A beat and the moment broke, the cuffs vanishing as the blond pressed another slow, loving kiss to his lips. Yuuki couldn't resist that unspoken invitation, sliding his arms around Yo-ka's shoulders while he hitched a leg over his hip, pulling their bodies together. The slickness of the satin, the roughness of Yo-ka's jeans ... Yuuki groaned, grinding hard against his beloved until release hit him like a hammer, sticky and yet perfect.

“Did you...?” he gasped, worried he had selfishly cum without his mate.

“Of course, love,” Yo-ka replied, pressing a kiss to the corner of his mouth. “When have I ever been able to resist your ecstacy, my precious?”

“It could happen...,” Yuuki mumbled through a yawn.

_:Did you forget that I'm a dragon, little rose?:_

A soft, breathless laugh at that telepathic reminder of the bonds between them and he let himself melt into the bed. He needed to get up, shower, get something to eat, but....

“Later,” Yo-ka said for him. Somehow in his distraction the dragon had managed to clean them both up enough to be tolerable, at least for the short term, and was now curled up in bed with him. Possessive arms curled around his waist as his lover nuzzled his jaw. Dinner and work could both definitely wait.


End file.
